Possession
by Vannebelle
Summary: Katsuya finds out that Bakura has cheated on him, and drives away to avoid him. From that day, he was Katsuya Jounouchi, and he was alone. Nothing more, nothing less. Irateshipping with minor Tendershipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters**

* * *

His arms dangled over Ryou's shoulders. Their legs were tangled under the bed sheets. His head had snuggled into the smaller boy's chest.

Bakura had cheated on me.

I snuck past, taking some of my clothes from around the room and placing them in the trunk I had downstairs. I had to go on a business trip anyway, so it wasn't like he would notice if I was gone. Bakura probably wouldn't even notice. He would just sleep with Ryou some more.

My breathing was heavy from the anger and disappointment flowing through me, though I refrained from dragging the man out of bed and nailing him to the ceiling.

Once I was happy with what I had packed I snapped the latches down and picked the trunk up. For a last minute pack the trunk was pretty heavy.

I wasn't sure if it was the weight of the trunk or the emotion running through me, but every step I took towards the door felt as heavy as lead. All I can say is that I'm happy I know how to drive.

My car was already unlocked with the door open, so I casually threw my bag in and sighed. The weight wasn't the bag, I realised.

I was about to take a step out of the room when I noticed what was on the table beside me. On the wooden side table sat a beautiful, white picture frame with a picture of me and Bakura, Ryou standing in the background.

I had kept my anger suppressed for long enough, and I let out all my rage by picking the frame up and hurling it at the wall furthest from me. It made a large shattering sound as well as a bang from the wall, loud enough to probably wake the two lovers.

That was the only sign I left behind for Bakura to find.

To make sure I didn't get to see Bakura again after what I witnessed, I rushed around to the other side of the car and started it. Since the garage was near the stairs I could hear someone's footsteps, and I reversed as fast as I could. By the time Bakura had reached the garage, I was already halfway down the road, driving off.

I had no idea where I would go. I didn't have any family to turn to except my sister, and she was currently having treatment for her eyesight. Not that she would even take me in.

With only a few hundred dollars and one bag of stuff, I drove as fast as I could from the place I no longer called home. Tears streamed down my face, but I wiped them away quickly.

From this day, I promised myself I would no longer love Bakura. I was Katsuya Jounouchi, and I was alone.

Nothing more, nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters**

* * *

Katsuya was pretty knowledgeable of this sort of situation (though not from experience), and knew exactly what to do. Head to the nearest bar.

There was a small place a few suburbs away that he knew quite well, so Katsuya had decided it would be best to drink his problems away a little. He didn't want to end up drunk like his father, but just enough to forget some of the pain.

A thick smell surrounded him, a mixture of alcohol, cigarette smoke and regret. Only a few people were at the actual bar, as most were dancing by the stage. It seemed like Katsuya had walked in during the middle of some big dance competition.

He sat down on a leather stool, keeping his distance from the other customers, and looked at he vast selection of drinks they offered. He had never had any alcohol before, except for maybe one that was thinned out at a party. He was always careful not to make the same mistake as his father.

The waiter quickly approached him, though Katsuya kept his head down and stared at the countertop.

"What'll it be?" the waiter asked. His voice sounded soft and caring, though a bit tired from working. Katsuya sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Anything. I'm not picky."

The waiter moved to the otherwise of the bar, taking out a few bottles and a mug. Katsuya still had his head down, slowly taking in every detail of the wooden surface below him.

"Let me guess. Girlfriend problems?" the man asked, sliding over the mug. Katsuya grasped it in his hand, taking a small sip. It tasted quite bitter, but good. His mind processed the question as he swallowed, though he almost choked a little when the question became clear. Should he really tell this random guy? Would he think less of him?

"Yeah..." Katsuya muttered, hoping that it wasn't too obvious he was half-lying. The man slowly leaned onto the counter, making sure not to physically touch him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. Katsuya paused for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I'm supposed to be on a business trip, but I had to return because I left something important behind. When I got home, I found that I was being cheated on. Thought I'd ease the pain a little."

Taking another few sips, the man nodded and made a few sounds of agreement. "It happens," he told Katsuya. "More often than you'd think. I'd be out looking for guys if I didn't get worried about them cheating on me."

Katsuya stopped drinking and placed the mug back on the bar. D-did he just come out so suddenly?

He seemed to notice Katsuya's reaction, and chuckled a little. "Yeah, I got ya. I'm on the other side of the street. Ain't the easiest thing getting reactions like that." Katsuya listened closely to every word he said, biting his lip slightly. If the waiter could say such a thing so easily, why should he fear it?

"I-I'm gay as well..." Katsuya muttered just loud enough for him to hear. For a few moments the atmosphere was tense and the only noise was that of the dance music.

Then, laughter.

Katsuya was first overcome by confusion, then sadness and guilt, followed by even more confusion.

"W-what's so funny about it?" he asked hesitantly. The waiter's laughter died down. "That someone would cheat on a handsome man such as yourself," he replied.

Katsuya felt the blood rush to his face, and he was sure that he was bright red. Trying to hide it, Katsuya looked down, trying to hide his face with his hair. "W-wouldn't you be worried about me c-cheating on you t-though?" he stuttered, trying to avoid getting hit on.

"I know how it feels to be cheated on. Its a feeling you don't forget. I'd rather date a guy who's felt the same way before. That way I know they won't do the same to me."

The waiter laughed a little, before turning around and fixing a drink. Katsuya simply stared at the wood on the bar and bit his lip.

"So what are you going to do now? Stay with him, or leave?"

Katsuya opened his mouth to answer the man, but no words came out. Perhaps it was the embarrassment of what had previously been said, or the fact that Katsuya hadn't actually thought about what he was going to do now, but no matter how hard he tried to figure out an answer no words formed.

After a moment of silence the waiter raised an eyebrow before returning to making a drink. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Theres always that moment where you unsure of what to do, mostly because you still want to love them. The best thing to do is figure it out over time."

The clinks from the ice in the glass and the bubbling noises from the alcohol being poured into another glass where the only sounds that could be heard in the bar, excluding those coming from the stage near him. Katsuya took one last big gulp of his drink before lying his head down on the wooden surface. He tilted his head to the side, trying to get comfortable.

A figure approached the bar and sat down to the right of Katsuya. He glanced down at him for a moment, before turning his attention to the waiter.

"Whiskey thanks," the man said. He appeared to have been crying, the corners of his lilac eyes damp, and he nervously combed his medium sandy-blonde hair with his hand. The waiter took notice of his expression, and leaned on the counter after serving him a small glass with the desired alcohol.

"God, Malik, this is the saddest I think I've ever seen you. What the hell happened?" the waiter asked. Malik shrugged, playing with his hands as to find a distraction from the question. "My boyfriend went out last night, but when he came by this morning...h-he told me that he c-cheated on m-me..."

Malik began crying again, and the waiter rubbed the man's back softly. Katsuya couldn't help but notice the similarity in their situations. "I know that feeling," he said trying to sympathise. "I went home and found my boyfriend in bed with some short boy with fluffy white hair. The two looked really similar."

Katsuya's words had some effect, as Malik stopped crying and instead sat still. Slowly, Malik turned his attention to Katsuya, confusion in his eyes. "Wait, fluffy white hair? What was he wearing?"

"Well, obviously at the time he wasn't wearing anything, but there was a white and blue striped shirt on the ground and some light blue pants. But they didn't belong to my boyfriend so..."

The truth of the matter slowly began to dawn on Katsuya, and the shocked look from Malik only confirmed their suspicions further.

"Both our boyfriends...oh god," Malik whimpered, distraught. Katsuya thought that Malik was going to start crying his eyes out again, but instead he was pulled up from his seat on the bar stool and wrapped in a tight embrace by Malik.

"I...I'm s-sorry..." he whispered as his hands clung to the back of Katsuya's jacket. The sudden contact caused Katsuya to blush a little, as he was only very new to relationships and Bakura had been his first boyfriend, but despite the awkwardness he hugged Malik back.

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't our faults," Katsuya reassured him. Malik nodded a little, trying to stop the seemingly endless flow of tears. "I j-just...shouldn't have g-given him that alcohol last night...i-if I hadn't, you'd still be h-happy..."

Katsuya pulled away from the hug slightly, moving his right arm to Malik's chin. As he tilted Malik's head up so he could look at him, Katsuya gave Malik a confident and firm look. "It's not your fault, you don't have to apologise."

Malik simply stared at him for a moment, before smiling and chucking softly. "Thank you," he said happily. "It means a lot to me..." For a moment Malik's expression was replaced with that of confusion. "I don't believe I ever got your name."

"Jonouchi Katsuya, but you can just call me Katsuya," he said confidently. "Malik Ishtar, but just Malik is fine," he replied. The two smiled, before Malik pulled away from the hug and rummaged through his shoulder bag.

"I know we only just met," he said, pulling out a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. "But would you consider going out for coffee and discussing it sometime? That way we can get over it together!"

Katsuya laughed and took the paper, putting it in his pocket. "Sure! Sounds like a great idea." Malik smiled at him, before turning in the direction of the door. "Well, see you again Katsuya," he said, waving goodbye as he walked out.

"See ya Malik," Katsuya said as he waved back. After Malik walked out the door Katsuya turned around and returned to his seat. Although the issue wasn't fixed, and he still had to find a new place to stay and had to confront Bakura, Katsuya still managed to smile a little.


End file.
